metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Camo Soldier
A in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (MPO) and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (MPO+) refers to any playable character who was available as a download through a promotional event, usually by using the in-game AP Scout feature in participating Wi-Fi hotspots or by inputting a password. Similar to the unique character Gako, these are all Soviet soldiers dressed in special camouflage clothing in lieu of their traditional yellow uniforms. Unlike Gako, however, they aren't considered unique characters and are removed from the player's unit if they're killed. With the exception of the Hidechan Radio and Two-Han Princess soldiers, all special camo soldiers were exclusive to the Japanese versions of the games. Special camo soldiers are not counted in the player's soldier list in either the Japanese or American versions of Portable Ops Plus. List of special camo soldiers Featured in Portable Ops ;Retailer soldiers :For the Japanese version of the original Portable Ops, eight retailers (Yodobashi, TV Panic/Wanpaku/COMG!, Sofmap, Sakuraya, Furuhon Ichiba, WonderGOO, Joshin Denki and Bic Camera) each offered their own special camo soldier. Players could download these soldiers by bringing in their PSP consoles to participating locations and using the in-game AP Scout feature to unlock them. These eight camo soldiers were not officially available in the North American version, but were kept in the game's data and could still be used through hacking. The retailer camo soldiers were brought back in Portable Ops Plus with the exception of the Joshin soldier, since Joshin Denki were not involved in this second campaign (unlike the other special soldiers, the Joshin soldier cannot be recruited with a password in Portable Ops Plus). They can also be recruited via passcode in the latter game.Specifically, Yodobashi's passcode is PWSJJJWYRQT; TV Panic/Wanpaku/COMG!'s passcode is KMGOMGYYBF; Sofmap's passcode is WSUZYJGGJJTY; Sakuraya's passcode is SUCRZUKNMPAP; Furuhon Ichiba's passcode is XFEUOVZDC; WonderGOO's passcode is UPWGTNFVUJXO; and Bic Camera's passcode is XNLMIHVCP Featured in Portable Ops Plus ;GEO soldier :Retailer soldier that replaces the Joshin soldier from the original Portable Ops. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is XHMUDPFBZHZB ;Famitsu soldier :Was distributed as a special download at Tokyo Game Show 2007 and later made available through a password published in an issue of Weekly Famitsu magazine.Specifically, the password was ZKUJZUYXJUH Based on a family of video game magazines. In the former, the soldier was given the name of Dodo, 50000 EXP, 310 Life, 750 Stamina, 60 Sense, and the careers of Scout Rescue Team and Decoy Troops.http://www10.atwiki.jp/mpoplus/pages/13.html ;Dengeki PlayStation soldier :Available through a password was published in the 300th issue of Dengeki PlayStation magazine.Specifically, the password was YLFSSVBCDLGO Based on a PlayStation-centric video game magazine. ;Arms Magazine soldier :Available through a password was published in the November 2007 issue of Arms Magazine.Specifically, the password was TTOGZWSREYD Based on the gun enthusiast magazine. ;Mahjong Fight Club soldier :Available by connecting the game to Konami's e-Amusement Spot service during odd months. Based on a Konami arcade game. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is XABEFPHPE ;Quiz Magic Academy soldier :Available by connecting the game to Konami's e-Amusement Spot service during even months. Based on another Konami arcade game. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is NEFGBSJWLIDY ;NTT East soldier :Available by connecting the game to NTT's Flet's Spot service in East Japan. Has the letter "S" written on his balaclava. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is OLUKOKSSFG ;NTT West soldier :Available by connecting the game to NTT's Flet's Spot service in West Japan. Has the hiragana "す" (su) written on his balaclava. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is IUHYUYOSM ;Two-Han Princess soldier :Available via a a password published in a promotional poster for Konami's Portable Ops Plus tournament.Specifically, the password in the US release was A9KK7WYWVCV, while the Japanese release had the password being IHBKUHDTQC. It is based on the singing duo composed of actresses Kikuko Inoue and Yumi Kikuchi. This is one of two special camo soldiers that was retained for the western versions of Portable Ops Plus, with a separate passcode for the overseas release. Also called "Tsuhan soldier"http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/942155-metal-gear-solid-portable-ops-plus/cheats ;Hidechan Radio soldier :Awarded to players who participated at Konami's official Portable Ops Plus tournament that was held at Tokyo and Osaka on December 15, 2007. It is derived from the radio show Hidechan radio, known outside Japan as the Kojima Productions Blogcast. This is the only other of two special camo soldiers that was retained for the western versions of Portable Ops Plus. In the latter case, it is published via password only.Specifically, the password was RU8XRCLPUUT in the American version, while it was RGBWJVHRO in the Japanese version. ;Championship soldier :Awarded to the winning player of Konami's official Portable Ops Plus tournament that was held at Tokyo and Osaka on December 15, 2007. Wears a white military officer uniform with a gold medal, as well as a Japanese character on the back. The winner of this tournament was a player by the username CNCMKID. Can also be recruited via passcode.Specifically, the password is ULOUFHSPJAN Portable Ops Plus passwords Japanese version * Sofmap soldier - 　WSUZYJGGJJTY * GEO soldier - XHMUDPFBZHZB * WonderGoo soldier - UPWGTNFVUJXO * Bic Camera Soldier - XNLMIHVCP * Yodohashi Camera soldier - PWSJJJWYRQT * Sakuraya soldier - SUCRZUKNMPAP * Furuhon Ichiba soldier - XFEUOVZDC * TV Panic/Wanpaku/COMG! soldier - KMGOMGYYBF * Famitsu soldier - ZKUJZUYXJUH * Dengeki PlayStation soldier - YLFSSVBCDLGO * Unlock Arms soldier - TTOGZWSREYD * NTT East soldier - OLUKOKSSFG * NTT West soldier - IUHYUYOSM * Quiz Magic Academy soldier - NEFGBSJWLIDY * Mahjong Fight Club soldier - XABEFPHPE * Two-Han Princess soldier IHBKUHDTQC * Hidechan Radio soldier - RGBWJVHRO * Championship soldier - ULOUFHSPJAN North American version * Hidechan soldier - RU8XRCLPUUT * Two-Han Princess soldier - A9KK7WYWVCV Gallery Featured in Portable Ops Yodobashi.gif|Yodobashi camera soldier. Tv.gif|TV Panic/Wanpaku/COMG! soldier. Sof.gif|Sofmap soldier. Sakura.gif|Sakuraya soldier. Huruhon.gif|Furuhon Ichiba soldier. Goo.gif|Wondergoo soldier. Big.gif|Bic Camera soldier. 101008142124.jpg|Joshin Denki soldier. Featured in Portable Ops Plus File:20911_20071112_13_mpo_02.jpg|Championship soldier File:20911_20071112_13_mpo_01.jpg|Hidechan Radio soldier. Geo.gif|GEO soldier. 20911_20071112_13_mpo_03.jpg|Hidechan soldier firing (back). 4379371031a8067364664l.jpg|Two-Han Princess soldier. 4379371031a8067364680l.jpg|Hidechan soldier 101008142617.jpg|Arms Magazine soldier. 101008142734.jpg|NTT West soldier 101008161512.jpg|Quiz Magic Academy (back). 101008142650.jpg|Mahjong Fight Club soldier. 101008142626.jpg|NTT East soldier. PSpromoYellow.png|Dengeki PlayStation soldier. FacesPromo1.png|Quiz Magic Academy (front). MPOsPromo1.png|Famitsu soldier. ImagesCAVEAKXO.jpg|Championship soldier (back) 20911 20071112 13 mpo 04.jpg|Hidechan radio soldier firing (front) MPOP e-Amusement soldiers.png|e-Amusement Spot soldiers Notes and references External links (in Japanese) * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo/news.html MPO news updates] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo/shop.html MPO Special Camo Soldier info] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo+/news.html MPO+ news updates] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo+/dl/index.html MPO+ Store Camo Soldier info] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo+/easpot.html MPO+ e-Amusement Camo Soldier info] * [http://dol.dengeki.com/data/news/2007/11/12/017c43fdd2e4edc5207b42223c936440.html MPO+ tournament soldier info on Dengeki's website] * Famitsu 2007 TGS download soldier stats on the Japanese Atwiki See also * Japanese local soldiers * European local soldiers * U.S. local soldiers Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Category:Game secrets Category:Downloadable Content Category:MPO Characters Category:Male Category:FOXHOUND Category:Product placement